LA MISIÓN MAS IMPORTANTE DE LOS JOVENES TITANES¿Y RED-X?
by dragonazabache
Summary: Porque ser hermanos nunca es fácil, ni siquiera en la Batifamilia y mucho menos en la torre titan
1. Chapter 1

LA MISION MAS PELIGROSA DE LOS JOVENES TITANES… ¿Y RED-X?

Era una mañana tranquila para nuestros jóvenes amigos en la Torre Titán. Como siempre Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutían por qué era mejor , si la carne o el tofu. Starfire se preparaba su recién descubierto Licuado de mostaza, lo que por cierto hacía pensar a los chicos anteriores que tal vez podrían comer un poco de la comida del otro si con ello evitaban comer el licuado de Star. Raven había meditado hace poco y ahora aspiraba el delicioso aroma de su té de hiervas. Y Robín… bueno, él no se encontraba en la sala en esos momentos

-Oigan chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a nuestro amigo Robin?- preguntó la tamaraneana preocupada por su líder al igual que los demás, y no era de extrañarse, su líder podía ser paranoico, terco, obsesivo y sobre todo sobreprotector. Sin embargo, la preocupación de todos radicaba en que su líder tenía una semana entera sin conciliar el sueño, o al menos descansar un poco.

-No creerán que se desveló de nuevo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el metámorfo, preocupado por el chico maravilla.

-¡Imposible, le aplicamos el sedante más fuerte que encontramos!- Cyborg se negaba a creer que Robin fuera inmune a ese sedante. De ser así, tendrían problemas, necesitarían encontrar otra forma de que su amigo conciliara el sueño- Además, ayer por la mañana se lo colocamos entre todos. Se supone que hoy debió de despertar antes que nosotros-

-¿Y si nos sobrepasamos con la dosis?- inquirió Chico Bestia al borde de la histeria contagiando a los demás.

Antes de que todos perdieran los estribos, Raven golpeo al metámorfo.

-¡Tranquilos! Cyborg, recuerda que entre los dos nos aseguramos de colocar la cantidad suficiente para mantenerlo dormido todo el día de ayer y la noche. Es probable que el efecto no pase todavía y Robin este durmiendo aun- y mirando a Chico Bestia reafirmó- ¡NO CREO QUE LO HAYAMOS MATADO!-

-Es verdad, Raven. Después de todo, Robin dio mucha pelea para evitar que lo sedáramos- recordó Cyborg como la torre se había convertido en un campo de batalla y la pelea cuatro contra uno había sido tan reñida como la ocasión en la que Robin había terminado como aprendiz de Slade, sólo que esta vez el sueño había hecho mella en el líder y sus habilidades, lo que ayudo a que los chicos lo taclearan mandándolo involuntariamente a los dominios de Morfeo.

-¿Pero entonces por qué no está aquí?- continuó la tamaraneana muy preocupada por su "amigo".

-Eso si es una buena pregunta- respondió Raven.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas de la sala se abrieran y Robín entrara al lugar, se le veía preocupado y también algo nervioso.

-Buenos días, Robin- lo saludó Cybort- ¿Dormiste bien o algo te molesta?- esto lo dijo con cierta preocupación el mitad robot.

-Buenos días, chicos… Emm… ¿Qué tal su día?- eso sí que había estado extraño. Si los chicos conocían a su líder, y lo conocían, en esos momentos estaría gritándoles o aplicándoles la ley del hielo. Entonces, ¿de verdad Cybort y Raven le habían administrado bien la dosis o se habían pasado?

-¿Pasa algo, amigo Robín? Te ves algo nervioso- habló la tamaraneana.

-¿Algo como qué?, ¿Quién les dijo que me pasaba algo?- Robin habló muy rápido para el gusto de sus amigos, lo que lo hacía ver sospechosamente nervioso.

-¿Están seguros de que no se sobrepasaron con la dosis?- el metámorfo miró fijamente al cibernético y a la gótica, quienes decidieron ignorarlo.

-Bien, ¿Qué ocurre? Y no se te ocurra decir nada porque ese tonito tuyo te delata- pidió la hechicera con su voz monótona, a lo que el joven líder suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno… sí ocurre algo… sólo no se molesten, ¿quieren?- los chicos miraban a su líder confundidos, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, eso no era muy común en él.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los sorprendió el ruido de la ventana rompiéndose y algo cayendo en el lugar. Al mirar se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con…

-¡Red-X!- gritaron al unísono los titanes excepto Robin, quien se puso más nervioso al ver a Chico Bestia convertirse en gorila, Cybort apuntando con su cañón sónico, Starfire preparando sus starborl y Raven comenzando a conjurar su aura oscura. Antes de que todos ellos atacaran al joven anti héroe, Robin se interpuso para protegerlo.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse todos!- ante la sorpresa de ver a su líder protegiendo a su némesis, no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer lo que el acróbata pedía.

-Buenos días a ustedes también- comentó sarcástico Red-X

-¡¿Me podrías decir porque entraste de ese modo?! ¡Era lógico que te atacaran, idiota!- regañó Robin, sorprendiendo a los demás adolescentes.

-Pues disculpa pero no me diste la llave para entrar por la puerta- respondió con el mismo tono con el que había saludado a los titanes- ¡Y si me vuelves a llamar idiota te acusaré con él!-

-¡Por si no te diste cuenta, hay un timbre en la puerta!- siguió con su regaño Robin - ¡Y no creo que él esté más molesto conmigo, de lo que ya está contigo sólo de saber en qué te convertiste!-

-¡Yo no fui quien se fue de casa sin decir ni pio de a dónde iba, solo porque al niño de oro se le pegó la gana buscar independencia!- después de esto ambos echaban chispas por los ojos.

Los demás titanes sólo miraban abstractos entre su líder y el antihéroe. Esta discusión era de las más raras que habían presenciado en su vida como titanes, y discusiones habían presenciado muchas.

-Disculpen la intromisión- interrumpió Chico Bestia muy confundido, bueno, tan confundido como sus demás compañeros- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?, digo ¿antes de Jump City?- señaló a Red-X y ambos chicos se miraron.

-Aun no les as dicho, ¿verdad?- acusó Red-X.

-Estaba pensando cómo decírselos, no es tan fácil- se defendió el líder titán.

-¿Decirnos que?- pregunto la gótica con su voz monótona.

\- Tú eres su líder, tú les explicas- sentenció Red-X dirigiéndose al sillón- Yo escucharé- antes de que pudiera dar un paso al sillón o siquiera lo intentara, Robin le tomó fuerte el brazo.

-Pero ya que estas acá, tú me ayudaras a explicarlo mejor- obligó Robin.

Red-X gruñó en protesta

-De pronto esto se está poniendo interesante- susurró Cyborg a sus amigos, quienes asintieron en acuerdo.

-Muy bien, genio, ¿Y por dónde esperas que empecemos? Tuviste cuatro horas para decirles desde que el **_él_** llamó-

-¡¿Cuatro horas?! – gritaron sorprendidos los demás chicos.

-¿Has estado despierto desde hace cuatro horas Robín?- Chico Bestia estaba en shock. Si hace cuatro horas que su líder había despertado, ¿por qué no les había gritado o tendido un buen sermón?

En la mente de los otros estaba la mismas pregunta, ¿Quién era **"** **él"** de quien tanto hablaban Robin y Red-X? y lo más importante, ¿Qué hacía Red-X en la torre?

Fue Cybort quien decidió hablar por los cuatro miembros del equipo.

-Ya que están tan decididos a hablar- óigase el sarcasmo del mitad humano- ¿Por qué no empiezas explicándonos que hace ese malhechor en nuestra torre, Robin?- Red-X fulminó con la mirada a Cyborg través de su máscara de calavera, poniendo a Robin más nervioso.

-Debido a una misión que se me…- Red-X miro a Robin y éste se corrigió- Se nos encomendó… Red-X SERA nuestro invitado-

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!- fue el grito general e incluso varios objetos de la torre estallaron, cortesía de Raven.

-¡NO, no y no!, ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me niego a que este rufián se quede en la torre!- protesto Cyborg por la noticia.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en irme, pedazo de hojalata- se defendió el antihéroe, pero luego reflexiono- Error, si tendré muchos problemas si me voy de aquí- acabó derrotado el chico.

-Amigo Robín, no entiendo. ¿Por qué necesitamos a Red-X para una misión?- preguntó Star.

-Emm… chicos… Cuando dije que se nos encomendó una misión no me refería a ustedes- los cuatro miembros miraban al líder titán con extrañeza. Robín suspiro pesadamente pasándose una mano por toda la cara y el pelo- La misión es para mí y Red-X

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!- se escuchó un nuevo grito y más cosas estallando.

-¡¿Pero a qué loco se le ocurrió asignarte una misión junto a Red-X?!- Chico Bestia vocalizó su indignación.

Cyborg y Starfire los miraban en Shock, Robín y Red-X se miraron y suspiraron rendidos.

-BATMAN- dijeron al unísono.

Algo a lo lejos exploto pero después se encargarían de averiguar que había sido

-¿Y podríamos saber porque alguien como BATMAN te daría a alguien como Red-X de apoyo en una misión?- pregunto la gótica con su voz monótona pero igual de confundida que sus otros compañeros.

Robin y Red-X volvieron a mirarse.

-Bueno chicos, hay algo que tienen que saber de Red-X y que yo tampoco sabía hasta hace poco- dijo Robín ganándose las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros- Red-X es mi… hermano menor- lo último lo dijo lo más rápido posible y tres explosiones se escucharon dos a lo lejos y una enorme grieta a las ventanas de la torre.

-No te preocupes, Raven, si preguntan culparemos a Robin de las explosiones- dijo Chico Bestia a la gótica quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien esto, el chico que te robo el traje de Red-X- comenzó Cyborg- Al que hemos intentado atrapar y apresar todo este tiempo, el que te pone furioso siempre… ¡ES TU HERMANO!- Robin sólo asintió tímidamente

-¡¿Y hace cuanto que sabes esto?!- gritó Chico Bestia agitando sus manos en el viento

-Un mes… más o menos- dijo este en voz baja

-¡¿Un mes?!- gritó Cyborg- ¿Te enteraste hace un mes y no nos dijiste nada?-

-Oye me, bájale a tus circuitos y deja de gritarle. En cada familia hay ovejas negras, unas tienen drogadictos, otras tienen gays, algunos asesinos- defendió Red-X a su muy nervioso hermano- A él le toco un anti-héroe pero eso no es su culpa, además aún no ha digerido la noticia todavía, ¿Cómo esperas que les diga algo si aún no digiere bien la noticia?-

-Tranquilo Red-X y gracias por defenderme- le tomó del hombro Robin.

-De nada-

-Pero si ambos son hermanos, eso significa que- Starfire se sorprendió con el descubrimiento- Significa que Batman es…-

-Sí, linda, Batman es mi padre- declaró Red-X.

-A eso se refería Robin con eso de con quién de los dos estaría más molesto- dijo la gótica- Siendo quien es Batman, no debe estar feliz de en qué se convirtió uno de sus hijos- a Red-X le cayó una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-No, él no está nada feliz, de hecho tengo una charla con el grandote sobre el tema- aceptó Red-X con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-Amigo Robin- interrumpió la princesa de tamaran- Dijiste que Batman les encomendó una misión, ¿es muy importante o peligrosa?- ambos se miraron ante la pregunta de la chica.

-Es más de índole familiar, Star- respondió el líder.

-¿Podemos ayudarles?-

\- Por su propio bien, es preferible que no- respondió Red-X

-¡Entonces es una misión peligrosa!-acusó el metámorfo.

-Eso depende de con quien trates que se vuelva un peligro o no- respondió el antihéroe a la acusación del muchacho.

-Red-X deja de exagerar- regañó Robín

-Creo que sería de mucha ayuda si nos explicaran de que se trata todo esto- pidió la gótica con su voz seria.

-Será mejor que tomen asiento- el equipo así lo hizo y Red-X se scomodó en el lugar más apartado del sillón- Todo comenzó a las cuatro de la mañana, y gracias a ustedes pude haber recibido una muy mala sorpresa- acusó Robin a su equipo.

FLAS BACK

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Robin dormía aun sedado. Gracias a su arduo entrenamiento con su mentor pudo escuchar un llamado, sólo que este no provenía de la Torre sino de otro lugar.

Aun entre sueños, Robin pudo reconocer el lugar de donde provenía y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad logró despertar del sueño al que sus había sido enviado sin su consentimiento. Aun desemperezándose, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la fuente del llamado: su laptop, y tecleando una contraseña el logo de Batman apareció mientras una voz electrónica pedía el reconocimiento de voz.

-Robin B-02- respondió algo adormilado el líder Titán. Aun así, la voz lo reconoció y Batman apareció en la pantalla

-Robin-

-Hola, Batman. Disculpa que no te salude como es debido, a mi equipo se le ocurrió la genial idea de drogarme- Batman frunció el ceño en señal de esperar una mejor explicación- Dijeron que si no tenía un buen sueño por las buenas, lo tendría por las malas-

-Felicita a tu equipo de mi parte- Batman conocía perfectamente a su hijo como para entender los motivos que llevo a los Titanes a tomar una decisión tan drástica.

-Muy gracioso- reclamó soltando un bostezo- ¿Qué es tan urgente como para que el gran Batman llame a la torre Titán?-

-Tus modales, Robin. Recuerda que me debes respeto, sigo siendo tu padre- le regañó el murciélago.

-Lo siento, aún tengo el efecto del sedante que me pusieron- se disculpó Robin con su mentor.

-Tengo a alguien más en línea, tal vez él te despierte- dijo al tiempo que en un recuadro aparecía Red-X.

-¡TÚ!- gruñó Robin.

-Hola, hermanito. Encantado de verte- saludó Red-X con su sarcasmo habitual. Robin iba a decir algo cuando reparó en otra cuestión mucho más importante "¿Acaso Red-X le había llamado hermanito delante de Batman?"

-¿Él lo sabe?- preguntó con voz estrangulada el petirrojo.

-Creo que lo sospechaba un poco antes de que tú lo descubrieras- respondió el antihéroe.

-Por si no se han dado cuenta, sigo en línea- dijo con voz peligrosamente calmada.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono.

-De Red-X puedo creerlo, pero de ti…- Batman estaba realmente molesto- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto, Robin?-

-Yo… uh… yo- ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? ¿Cómo le decía a Batman la razón por la que había mantenido aquello en secreto?

Por suerte su hermano habló en su defensa.

-No es su culpa, yo le pedí que guardara el secreto. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo para aceptar esto y yo no sabía cómo actuar o que decirte, creí que si te enterabas… sería… sólo no quería que supieras-

-Hablaré con ambos sobre esto en otro momento- declaró Batman mirando a ambos chicos en la pantalla- El asunto que me hace comunicarme con ustedes es más prioritario-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Robin con cautela.

-Debido a una misión que se complicó con la Liga, debo unirme con algunos miembros y arreglar el asunto-

-¿No me dirás que quieres que me una a ustedes verdad?- se burló Red-X pero con recibir la mirada glacial de su padre le fue suficiente para retractarse y no hablar.

-No, Red-X, no necesitamos apoyo, con la Liga es más que suficiente- declaró Batman.

-Si no es por apoyo por lo que nos llamas, ¿entonces por qué es?- preguntó Robin, confundido con todo el asunto.

\- El agente "A" estará fuera casi por el mismo tiempo que yo debido a asuntos personales que no pueden aplazarse, eso me deja con un serio problema…- los chicos se quedaron expectantes- Sus hermanos-

"¡Rayos!", pensaron los chicos… sus dos hermanitos menores, si Alfred y Batman no estarían en Gotham, ¿entonces quien cuidaría a sus hermanitos?

-¿Quién se encargará de ellos mientras agente "A" y tú no se encuentren?- preguntó Red-X.

-Ay no, ay no, no, no, no, no- dijo de pronto Robin- Dime que no pensaste en eso…-

-Tan lo pensé que es definitivo- declaró el caballero de la noche.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó un extrañado Red-X, quien no entendía lo que parecía ser una conversación en clave entre su padre y a su hermano.

-¿Es que no lo vez Red-X?, ¡Batman nos quiere dejar al cuidado de nuestros hermanos!-

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!, ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe dejar a dos niños al cuidado de un paranoico y un villano?!-

-Lo siento pero creo que voy a tener que darle la razón a Red-X- apoyó Robin a su hermano hasta que de pronto reparo en algo- ¡¿Me dijiste paranoico?!-

-Si el saco te queda…- le gruñó el antihéroe.

-¡Basta los dos!- ordenó Batman a sus hijos- Cuidarán de sus hermanos y es una orden-

-¿Qué hay de los otros miembros de la Liga?- preguntó Robin- Superman, por ejemplo-

-Él estará en la misión conmigo-

-Flash- sugirió nuevamente Robin.

-Él enfermo de gripe y una severa intoxicación- aclaró Batman recordando al speedster en cama y que la última vez que lo había dejado no podía ni ponerse en pie- Al parecer comió algo en mal estado y no se dio cuenta-

-¿Qué hay de Green Arrow?- sugirió Red-X pero tanto Batman como Robin lo miraron con caras de "¿Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?"

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó un escéptico Robin- ¿No puede con su propios hijos y tú quieres entregarle a nuestros hermanos?-

-Pues discúlpame, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- se disculpó de mala gana Red-X.

-Escúchenme bien los dos, la mayoría de los miembros de la Liga estamos embarcados en esta misión y los que no… bueno, simplemente no les confiaría a ninguno de ustedes- declaro el encapuchado.

-Y de pura casualidad, ¿cómo esperas que le hagamos con los reporteros de Gotham?, Querrán sacar muchas preguntas de mi aparición-

-Eso no será ningún problema, enviare a sus hermanos con ustedes- declaró el hombre.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!- gritaron ambos chicos provocando que el caballero de la noche bajara el audio de su monitor.

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!- gritó Red-X- Puede que los villanos de Jump City no sean como los de Gotham pero eso no significa que dejen de ser un peligro-

-Concuerdo con mi maquiavélico hermano, además ¿en dónde los piensas alojar?- preguntó Robin.

-En estos momentos estamos preparando todo y en cinco horas llegaremos a la Torre Titán- avisó Batman- Justo ahí es donde los alojaré-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!, ¿pero qué quieres que le diga a mi equipo?- se preocupó Robin.

-Tómala, Robin- se burló el antihéroe.

-Lo que le digas a tu equipo será asunto tuyo, también deberás pensar que decirles sobre la estadía de Red-X en la torre-

\- Sí, Robin, piensa en cómo explicarles sobre…- el antihéroe se quedó de piedra- ¿Disculpa?, ¿Acaso dijiste que viviré con los titanes?- Batman sólo se limitó a asentir- ¡Ellos me quieren frito!, ¡Sólo buscan la manera de patearme el trasero y mandarme directito a la correccional!-

-¿Por qué será?- replicó sarcástico Robin.

-Me temo que voy a darle la razón a tu hermano. Aunque no me guste la idea de tener a uno de mis hijos en una correccional, tus antecedentes provocan enviarte a una- concordó Batman.

-De pronto decirle a mi equipo sobre mis hermanos no suena tan descabellado- dijo Robin en voz baja- No después de decirles de Red-X- el mencionado le hizo una seña obscena a Robin.

-¡Red-X, tus modales!- regañó Batman a su segundo hijo.

-¡Los dejé en la mansión!- gritó un indignado antihéroe ganándose la mirada glaciar de su padre- Emmm… yo… lo siento-

-Estaré en cinco horas en la torre y más les vale a los dos estar ahí y preparados- advirtió él con su usual tono que no permitía a nadie darle una negativa como respuesta justo antes de cortar el enlace y dejando a los chicos conectados.

-¿Cómo le explico esto al equipo?- se tapó la cara Robin.

-Después de esto mi reputación quedará arruinada y por los suelos- agachó la cabeza RED-X.

-Tu reputación no es la más agradable que conozca- declaró Robin descubriéndose el rostro.

-Para ti. Yo soy respetado por los demás villanos- se defendió éste.

-Será mejor que me ponga a pensar en qué le voy a decir a los chicos-

-Suerte con ello, nos vemos en cuatro horas-

-¿Cuatro horas?-

-Tengo mucho por empacar y guardar- y con eso cortó el enlace.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Un momento!, ¡¿Nos estas diciendo que aparte de este villano tienes otros dos hermanos!?- gritó Cyborg sorprendido.

-Éste tiene su nombre- espetó el antihéroe.

-¡Basta los dos! Y sí, Cyborg, tengo otros hermanos, dos de hecho, somos cuatro en total-

-¡¿Cuatro?!- inquirieron anonadados Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven la última controlándose para no destruir nada mientras Starfire veía confundida a sus amigos.

-No entiendo, amigos, ¿Por qué es tan malo que el amigo Robin tenga más hermanos?-

-No es malo Starfire- respondió su robótico amigo- Sólo es un poco sorprendente-

-¿Por qué es sorprendente?-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que …- comenzó el metámorfo- El gran Batman no es conocido por ser carismático o accesible… Por no decir amigable… Así que saber que tiene cuatro hijos equivale a decir que las marcas de Raven han vuelto a aparecer y es el fin del mundo-

-Les recuerdo a ustedes dos que es de mi padre de quien están hablando- advirtió Robin con una mirada que haría llorar de orgullo al mismísimo Batman, mientras que Red-X afilaba sus "X" rojas y los veía igual que su hermano, haciendo que Cyborg y Chico Bestia tragaran saliva.

-Como sea - habló Raven un poco más tranquila… o al menos tanto como pudo- ¿Es necesario que Red-X se quede aquí?-

-A menos que quieran cambiar de líder… sí- declaró Robin.

-Bueno, ya que sus hermanitos se quedarán con nosotros, bien podríamos ayudarles- se ofreció Starfire.

-Gracias, preciosa, pero preferiríamos que no- contestó Red-X algo temeroso.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Cyborg- Son solo niños, ¿no es verdad? No es como si tratáramos con villanos- Robin y Red-X se miraron nerviosos.

-Se lo agradecemos, chicos, pero nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de este asunto- Robin se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Robin, dijiste que eran tus hermanos, ¿por qué les llamas misión o asunto?- preguntó Raven tan seria como siempre.

-Esto es asunto de familia- respondió Red-X por su hermano- No es necesario que se involucren-

-Pero si sus hermanos van a quedarse en la torre, ¿no estamos involucrados de alguna manera?- repuso Chico Bestia y tanto Robin como Red-X sintieron que les caían ladrillos en la cabeza. El chico no era tan tonto después de todo… Si los Batibebés iban a quedarse en la torre, indirectamente el equipo estaba involucrado.

"¿Batman habrá pensado en ello cuando tomo esta decisión?", pensó Robin.

"¡Rayos!, el grandote no solo quiere que conviva con el pequeño Demonio, también quiere que conviva con estos perdedores", pensó Red-X.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Cyborg- Estamos muy seguros que necesitarás ayuda con tus hermanitos-

-Red-X es suficiente, gracias. Él conoce a los niños, sus gustos, sus cuidados…como cuidarse de ellos…- masculló lo último para sí- No hay necesidad de incomodarlos, chicos-

-¿Vas a apoyarte en un villano?- inquirió Raven escéptica.

-Por si lo olvidaste, ¡somos hermanos! Y los niños que traen a la torre también los son- gritó Red-X molesto con la situación.

-Aun trato de mantener mis emociones controladas con este echo- declaró la gótica mientras Red-X soltaba un gruñido.

-Aun así son niños y los dos necesitarán ayuda- intervino Starfire refiriéndose a los dos hermanos- He oído que los niños terrestres no son fáciles de tratar, así que podríamos apoyarlos-

-Yo concuerdo con Star- apoyó Cyborg.

-Son sólo niños, ¿Qué tanto puede pasar?- decía un alegre metámorfo.

Robín y Red-X suspiraron pesadamente.

-Como quieran. Es su funeral- soltó un no muy convencido Red-X, incluso sintiendo algo de pena por los héroes.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué edades tiene sus hermanitos?-

-Tienen tres y un año- informó Robin.

-¡Son bebitos!- chilló emocionada Starfire- ¡Que tiernos!-

-Sólo el de tres años es tierno, el otro es un pequeño Demonio- aclaró Red-X.

-No es ningún pequeño Demonio, sólo es algo hiperactivo- se molestó Robin con la referencia que hacia su hermano hacia el más pequeño de la familia.

-Eso sólo tú te lo crees- el antihéroe se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

-Chicos, por los cálculos que hice, ustedes dijeron que Batman llegaría aquí en cinco horas, cuatro de las cuales Robin perdió pensando en cómo explicarnos la situación- reflexionó Cyborg.

-¿Qué pasa con ello, Cyborg?- preguntó Robin.

-Bueno, con el tiempo que te llevo explicarnos todo… sólo tenemos veinte minutos para arreglar la torre antes de que Batman llegue- le mostró un reloj a su amigo y al villano, provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos como platos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Hay que limpiar la sala!- exclamó Robin con trapeador y escoba en mano.

-¡Te ayudo con los trastes!- lo apoyó apresurado Red-X, poniéndose el mandil y los guantes.

-¡La sala! ¡Hay que sacudirla!- gritó Robin tomando el sacudidor.

-¡Y limpiar las ventanas!-

-¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Ya no tenemos ventanas!- se espantó Robin desesperado mientras los demás titanes observaban boquiabiertos.

-Da miedo pero ahora sí Robin y Red-X parecen hermanos- comentó Chico Bestia al ver como se comportaban los dos chicos.

-Será mejor ayudarles antes de que se vuelvan locos o se hagan daño- declaró la titán gótica.

-Yo creo que será lo mejor- apoyó Cyborg y todos asintieron, ayudando a los dos polos opuesto que habían resultado ser hermanos.


	2. LOS BATIBEBES

Antes que nada pido una disculpa a los lectores de este fic por la tardanza, se que les dije que el capitulo estaría próximo pero no me fije que no estaba completo y tuve que arreglar eso, también esta que el capitulo resulto mas largo de lo que me imagine por lo que fue necesario dividirlo para su disfrute, así que sin mas que empieza el show

los personajes de DC comics no me pertenecen, mi pago, saber que lo disfrutan.

LOS BATIBEBES

En diez y ocho minutos los chicos habían logrado limpiar la torre titan, ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido?, solo diremos que tener a una Tamaraneana y una Azareana, había ayudado mucho, eso y que Cybort aportara su granito de arena y que Chico Bestia se pusiera serio y hubiera mantenido quietos a los hermanos neurosis (como habían terminado llamándolos los titanes)

-Tomen, este té de hierbas los ayudara a tranquilizarse- les dijo Raven poniendo frente a los chicos dos tazas de su mejor té de hierbas

-Gracias Raven- respondieron ambos hermanos

-Cielos Robin, ni siquiera Slade te hace actuar de ese modo tan… irrasible- comento Cybort por no decir otra cosa

-Trata de mantenerte tranquilo ante un Batipapá y luego háblame de irrasibilidad- respondio el nombrado tomando un sorbo de su té

-Pero Batman es su papá, no un enemigo, ¿Por qué perder la razón de ese modo?- hablo Chico Bestia mirando a los dos hermanos aun intranquilos

-No, no es un villano eso es cierto- contesto Red-X- pero tu no sabes lo estricto que puede llegar a ser – tomo un poco de su té- si ustedes creían que Robin era paranoico conozcan a Batman y después medítenlo- en ese momento sono la alarma avisando la llegada de intrusos, Cybort se dirigio a la pantalla

-Bueno , talvez sea el momento de conocerlo un poco- señalo la imangen del Batiget

-Y hablando del diablo- dijo Red-X y tanto el como su hermano se dirigieron a la terrasa, seguidos de los demás titanes, al estar ahí vieron como se acercaba la nave y poco a poco esta hiba aterrizando en la torre

-Esa nave es genial- decía un emocionado Cybort al ver el magnifico modelo- ¿creen que nos permita ver la nave?

-Por si lo olvidaste, Batman viene aquí por otro asunto Cybort- le recordó Raven con su usual voz monótona

-Le pediré un autógrafo- habiso un emocionado Chico Bestia que termino gritando al sentir el peñisco de su compañera gotica- ¡auch!

-El amigo Robin y Red-X, se ven algo tensos no creen- hizo notar Starfire a sus demás compañeros TITANES, mientras tanto los mencionados veian como la nave aterrizaba

-¿Crees que el grandote este muy molesto por… tú sabes?- pregunto Red-X a su hermano

-No tanto como lo esta conmigo por no decírselo en cuanto lo descubri- lo tranquilizo con una calida sonrisa muy conosida por el anti-heroe- descuida el te a extrañado mucho… todos te hemos hechado de menos

-¿Incluso el pequeño demonio?

-Incluso el- sonrio Robin para después ponerse serio- y ya te dije que no es ningún demonio

\- Eso es lo que tu piensas, los demás creemos lo contrario- antes de que Robin pudiera refutarle algo, la nave de Batman abrió sus compuertas y sin mas varios Batarang fueron lanzados en dirección a Red-X quien trato de esquivarlos inútilmente clavándolo a la pared en donde se encontraba la entrada de la torre

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-*- los titanes quedaron consternados ante lo que veian

-Ed-X- se escucho el grito de una pequeña voz infantil y un niño con un traje parecido al de Robin pero con tonos sobresalientes en rojo salio corriendo para abrazar a su shockeado y clavado hermano de la calavera

-Hola babybird *-*- respondio al saludo el anti-heroe aun shockeado y clavado, el pequeño tenia el pelo de color negro y unamascara de domino con guantes en color rojo, su estatura era baja y lo hacia parecer de unos dos años

-Me alega vete de nuevo, te etañe musho- le decía a su hermano a un clavado a la pared, abrazándolo de las piernas

-¿Y a mí, no me extrañaste Babybird?- pregunto Robín asiéndose el dolido

-¡OBIN!- grito nuevamente, dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor, quien se puso a su altura para poder abrazarlo mejor, los titanes veían esto con mucha ternura y algo extrañados, ellos conocían el lado amigable de Robín pero esta faceta fraternal era desconocida para ellos

-¡Obin mila!, ¡mila!- gritaba un emocionado Babybird, ante su hermano- ¡cleci!, ¿verdad que si Ed-X?- ambos hermanos veían con ternura al niño y es que ninguno de los dos iba a arruinar la esperanza de su hermanito, Babybird era demasiado bajito para su edad y su salud no era la mejor, por lo que ser como sus hermanos y padre eran su mayor meta, por lo que ninguno iba a romper el corazón de su hermanito

-Claro Babybird, creciste demasiado-respondió Robín dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Si sigues así alcanzaras a al propio Murciélago y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué me lanzaste los batirang?, ¿acaso estas molesto con migo?-preguntaba un dolido Red-X a su pequeño hermanito, quien se puso muy nervioso con las preguntas

-Yo no losh laze- decía jugando con sus deditos- yo le dije que no hishera pelo me empujo, no me quizo eshcushal

-¿Quién no te quiso escuchar Babybird?- pregunto Robín y el pequeño mini Robín señalo hacia la nave, todos le siguieron la mirada para encontrarse con el mismísimo Batman en todo su apogeo, cubierto completa mente por su capa

-¿Papá?-ambos chicos quedaron consternados y en ese momento la pregunta gira en el aire "¿acaso su padre estaría tan molesto con ellos, como para lanzar batirang sobre alguno de sus hijos?

-¿Él es padre del amigo Robín?- pregunto una shockeada Estarfire

-Y también de Red-X – respondió la gótica viendo a su amigo y a su enemigo algo temerosos, por su parte Batman leyó la pregunta en la mirada de sus hijos y negó con la cabeza para después despejar un lado de su capa y revelar a…

-¡MINIBAT!- el mencionado no era más que un bebe con un mameluquito de kevlar y símbolo de Batman en el pecho en azul oscuro y al igual que su papá usaba una capa con orejas de murciélago, se encontraba en brazos de su padre chupando su chupón con figurita de murciélago, cualquiera diría que era una ternura, de no ser por su batimirada parecida a la de su padre y a su pequeño lanzador de batiragan

-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!, ¡ROBIN TE EXIJO QUE ME LIBERES PARA ACABAR CON ESA BESTIA EN MINIATURA!- se removía el antihéroe de la calavera cuando más batirang fueron a dar a su dirección-¡AAAH!- fue el grito que dio el antihéroe que quedo más clavado en su sitio, por suerte para Babybird, Robín lo había sujetado y protegido con fuerza moviéndolo del sitio para no ser herido, después Robín se levantó y dirigió su mirada a su hermanito

-¡Minibat!, deja de dispararle a Red-X, él es tu hermano- él bebe dio una mirada a su hermano mayor y después dio una mortal a Red-X – entiendo que los dos no se caigan pero esa no es razón para que se maten entre si- el pequeño bebe hizo un puchero y apunto a Babybird- ¡No Minibat tampoco a él lo puedes matar!- se interpuso Robín entre los menores

\- ¡GU!- refunfuño el pequeño murciélago en brazos de su padre, los titanes estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo, Red-X el criminal al que habían intentado capturar todo el tiempo y dolor de cabeza de su hermano… ¡¿era amenazado por un bebe?!, aun cuando Raven lo intento no pudo evitar estallar algo a lo lejos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Batman dirigiendo su mirada a donde percibía había sido el estallido

-Nada importante papá- dijo Robín tomando a Minibat de brazos de su padre- tal vez algún criminal en la ciudad, lo cotidiano, tu comprendes- Batman le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y Robín tubo que abrazarse más a su hermanito para no desmoronarse, lo que le recordó algo importante- no sabes cómo te extrañe pequeñín

-Recuerdo haberte dicho, que la misión solo les concernía a ti y a tu hermano- prosiguió Batman, ahora dirigiendo la mirada a los titanes mientras le quitaba el lanzador a Minibat y lo colocaba en su cinturoncito de herramientas

-Lose y lo siento pero tomando en cuenta que ellos son parte de mi familia también y además viven aquí, no fue posible dejarlos fuera de la misión, eso y que las alarmas se activaron cuando Red-X entro por la ventana

-En ese caso me parece que debemos hacer las presentaciones pertinentes- y Robín no pudo estar más de acuerdo en ello, por lo que se acercaron a los titanes, mientras hacían eso, dos inquietos titanes

-No me lo creo Batman, el héroe de ciudad Gotham y el más temible integrante de la liga de la justicia, se encuentra en la torre- chillaba Chico Bestia de la emoción

-Estoy dispuesto a intercambiar ideas con él, sobre equipos y armas- prosiguió Cybort

-Sera mejor que no lo molesten, él debe tener mejores cosas que atender- regaño Raven a sus amigos, en ese momento tanto Robín como Batman se encontraban frente a los titanes

-Bien chicos, aunque no lo creo necesario les presento a Batman, mi padre, papá ellos son Cybort

-Es un gusto

-Chico Bestia

-Encantado

-Raven

-Un placer

-Y claro, Starfire

-Es glorioso conocer al gnorfar del amigo Robin- decía una entusiasmada peli roja, saludando de mano al caballero de la noche ante la mirada de terror que pusieron sus amigos

-Un placer- respondió un adolorido Batman, aunque no lo demostró, después de todo tenía un conocido con la misma fuerza que el (dígase un kriptoniano), de algo le habían servido sus múltiples desacuerdos

-Lamento si te lastimo, Estarfire no maneja muy bien su fuerza cuando esta eufórica

-Entiendo, no hay problema- respondió Batman sin molestia en su voz- como Robin dijo soy su padre y también… el de Red-X – observo a su hijo de la calavera aun clavado a la pared, quien era auxiliado por un mini Robin que tenía problemas para liberarlo- estos pequeños son mis hijos menores Babybird y Minibat

-¡Que lindos son!- Starfire se dirigía a darle un abrazo a Minibat pero Robin retrocedió a tiempo para detener a su entusiasta amiga

-¡Espera Star!, recuerda que solo es un frágil bebe

-¡MENTIRA ES UN BEBE DEMONIACO!, ¡QUE LO HABRAZE!- grito Red-X desde su prisión provocando que el dúo dinámico le dirigiera la Batimirada

-¿Por qué pareciera que Red-X y él bebe tienen problemas fraternales?- pregunto C.B

-Solo diré que tiene problemas de convivencia- fue la respuesta tajante de Robín, que veía a su pequeño hermanito intentar liberar a su hermano de su prisión de Batarang sin grandes resultados

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y me comenten sobre lo que les gusto o no, en la segunda parte verán mas de estos inusuales bebes, por cierto por motivos escolares mi beta ya no podrá ayudarme por lo que tengo una bacante para este trabajo, ¿alguien se compadece de esta escritora?


End file.
